The invention disclosed herein relates to the installing of building materials in sheet form used in the construction of new buildings, or during remodeling of older buildings. The materials used in the construction of buildings are of such size and weight as to be difficult to install. Most require two or more persons to hoist into place while a third person either nails or screws the sheet onto the framing. Over head is very difficult as the sheet must be held and completly anchored into place before the workmen can relax their holds. The hanging of these type of material causes the backs of workers to be strained, and most workmen experience back trouble of one type or another.
Prior art devices that have attempted to solve the above related problems and others include the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,582,147 issued to J. C. Stanley; 2,883,073 issued to F. J. Morris; 3,143,219 issued to A. C. Aldrich; 3,305,219 issued to F. Rhodes; 3,467,261 issued to R. C. Jewell; 3,642,150 issued to J. P. Zizak; 3,910,421 issued to J. Panneton; 4,449,879 issued to J. E Mercer; 4,826,390 issued to R. Paxton.
J. C. Stanley teaches a rack device that supports a piece of sheet material placed theron, pivoted into position for anchoring into place. It showes only installing overhead with no provision for vertical use.
F. J. Morris teaches a lifting device for positioning the sheet to the ceiling. In use the device is loaded with a sheet of material, pivoted into position and then propped in place till the sheet is fastened. There is no mention of side wall use.
F. Rhodes teaches a device for positioning the sheet but through the use of a rachet and cables. Again with no mention of vertical use.
A. C. Aldrich teaches a pivotal sheet rack that is supported with a leg or rod for support when in the horizontal position.
R. C. Jewell teaches an easel type device for supporting the sheet of material for ceiling installation. A sheet is placed on the easel frame and then it is rotated into position where it is locked untill the material is attached to the framing.
J. P. Zizak teaches the use of a "T" shaped device that is clamped to the framing on the head of the "T" and the leg of the "T" sets on the floor while the sheet is loaded and then is rotated into place against the ceiling. A leg holds the "T" in place while the sheet material is attached. Again no mention of vertical use.
J. Panneton teaches the use of two "T"s with a frame between for holding the material. One "T" is anchored to the ceiling while the other "T" is in the down position untill the material is hoisted into the up position wedging the sheet into place for attachment. Again no mention of vertical installations.
J. E. Mercer Teaches the use of a rectanglar tower with a rectanglar frame used to support the material and and a folding "T" leg at the other end of the frame. Again no mention of vertical use.
R. Paxton teaches the use of two arms that are clamped to the framing of the building. These arms are rotated to hold the building materials in place for attachment. The use of clamps could not be used to place the last sheet in place, nor could they be used on most metal framing members. The placement of two arms would require two or more person to place, and would require a lot of time to position them properly.
With the cost of building any type of structure going up it is of prime concern to provide a tool that is easy to use, quick to install and remove and provide very good support for the materials being installed. Whether on the wall or on the ceilings, and at any height the tool provides that and more. With the tool it is much safer to install any sheet material. There is less strain on the back for the sheet is hosited into place from one side. Once in place the sheet is held by the tool allowing the person doing the installation to move about freely. Then the sheet material can be adjusted to fit properly with out the danger of falling.